


[Podfic of] The Prince and the Captured Moon / written by oxoniensis

by EosRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, Goblins, M/M, Podfic, Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/399305.html">The Prince and the Captured Moon</a> by oxoniensis<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:41:53</p><p>A fairytale. In which goblins capture the moon, and a brave prince rides out on a quest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Prince and the Captured Moon / written by oxoniensis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Prince and the Captured Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3933) by oxoniensis (aka signe). 



cover art by oxoniensis

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/lw03g0q0huz76qd73q29c33ty3jafb9d.mp3) | 38.5 MB | 00:41:53  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/lgrj0ejsy1suzpzgh00qglvyevjtyir0.m4b) | 18.3 MB | 00:41:53  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/prince-and-captured-moon).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
